


Lilies

by Blackstarsabove



Series: Viking Boyfriends [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Flower Crowns, Fluff, I should regret this but I don't, Ivarr has feelings, M/M, Male Eivor (Assassin's Creed), so does Eivor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackstarsabove/pseuds/Blackstarsabove
Summary: Eivor makes a flower crown, Ivarr understands.
Relationships: Eivor (Assassin's Creed) & Ívar beinlausi Ragnarsson | Ivar the Boneless, Eivor (Assassin's Creed)/Ívar beinlausi Ragnarsson | Ivar the Boneless
Series: Viking Boyfriends [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039846
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Lilies

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason it always keeps tagging the relationship field wrong but I think I fixed it(?) it still has both tags tho(?)

Eivor weaved the last of the dark green stems together carefully, then admired his delicate work.  
The better part of two hours he had spent picking the most beautiful flowers he could find before braiding them together into a flower crown.

He used his finger tips to trace over the white petals of one of the lilies and the light pink ones of the poeny next to it. Eivor was proud of his work. 

He remembered his mother teaching him, after he had nagged her about it for days. He had seen the women and girls wear them during Midsommar one year and Eivor had always enjoyed beautiful things, regardless if they were considered 'manly' or not.  
Flowers of course were no exception. They were contradicting in their nature. They could heal or kill, some had thorns yet their petals were soft. 

He picked the crown up carefully, a fond smile on his face at the memory of his late mother. Many years had passed since her passing and yet there were times when his heart still ached. By now the memories had mostly faded, her face and voice distorted as though he were watching her through a rippling water surface.  
But he found that holding onto the little things allowed him to feel closer to her once more. 

Eivor sighed.  
Here in England the selection of flowers was much wider than back home in Norway, with various colors, sizes and just in general species.  
In that very moment he found himself standing in the middle of a flower meadow in full bloom.  
There were flowers of all colors, reds, pinks, yellows and blues. Some were smaller, some were bigger but each of them was beautiful in their own way.

Eivor made his way over to the tall trees by the river, knowing that he would find Ivarr there.  
His lover enjoyed lying in the shade during the warmer summer days. Usually he busied himself with sharpening his axes but more often than not, Eivor returned from hunting or fishing or whatever else he chose to spend his time with that day to find him fast asleep.

This time it was no different.  
He could make the other man out from far away, his head resting against the tree trunk behind him, eyes closed as he snorred softly.  
The few rays of sunlight that broke through the treetops above illuminated parts of his face, leaving Eivor to marvel once more at the beauty of the man in front of him.  
There were times when he wondered whether Baldur was jealous. 

Eivor was quiet when he approached Ivarr, careful not to wake him from his slumber too harshly and risk evoking the Dane's wrath in the proceas.  
Instead he crouched down next to him, placing a gentle kiss just beneath his eye, where the scar ran across his face. Eivor repeated the process a few times until he reached the end of the scar and Ivarr cracked his other eye open to see what or who had disturbed him. 

Before the Dane could complain about being woken from his nap, Eivor kissed him gently, prompting him to close his eyes again.  
When he pulled away, Ivarr glanced up at him tiredly, the hint of a smile on his face.  
Lately the Dane seemed happier, Ceolbert often came to visit them in Ravensthorpe, asking for their advice and with Rhodri gone it seemed as though a certain peace had settled into their lifes.  
They had been out hunting earlier when they had encountered a few Saxons, enough to still Ivarr's bloodlust at least for a while, leaving him pretty calm for the time being. 

Ivarr stretched his limbs out, something that in the way he did it, reminded Eivor a lot of a cat, then he yawned before his eyes fell on the flower crown in Eivor's hands.  
For a moment the Dane looked like he was going to say something sarcastic but in the end he didn't, meeting Eivor's eyes. 

"You said your mother taught you how to make it?", Ivarr asked, taking the crown from him with a care that Eivor had rarely seen in the Dane unless it was towards Mouse.  
He stroked over the petals, admiring the braiding pattern that held the flowers together. 

Ivarr tended to seem like this heartless monster, an appearance that he worked hard to keep up.  
To some extent it was his own nature but there were sides of him that he didn't allow many people to see.  
He too had shared a close bond with his mother, closer than the ones she shared with the rest of his brothers.  
He was her youngest child and while Eivor didn't know much about Ivarr's mother he knew that her death had greatly affected the Dane, even more so than his father's.  
Ivarr understood what it was like to loose a mother and so he accepted Eivor's gift as though it were something truly precious. 

"It seems a bit small for your huge head, eh?"  
Eivor smiled slightly, taking it from Ivarr's hands to instead place it on top of his head.  
"Crowns are made for kings, are they not? " 

The Dane chuckled slightly, using their closeness to place a kiss on Eivor's neck.  
"Your mother taught you well", he mumbled seriously, then moved away suddenly, getting to his feet in one swift motion.  
"Now come. The fish won't catch themselves." 

Ivarr truly was a fascinating man with surprisingly many layers.  
Eivor often found himself wondering if he were anyone else would he ever have gotten to see Ivarr's good side? Would he ever have seen the way he worried for his brother, the way he cared for Ceolbert, the way he would spend hours just petting Mouse or taking care of his horse?  
It was things that not everyone got to witness and Eivor understood that. 

Ivarr was a son of Ragnar, one of many legendary men and he too had to earn his place, his respect.  
And Ivarr was a warrior at heart.  
He got drunk on the blood of his enemies, much like the berserkers Eivor had heard tales of in his youth.  
Eivor could not blame him, he too felt the rush when he killed, he too heard the call to just give into this more primal creature inside of him.  
For all the bad things he had done, Ivarr was still good in Eivor's eyes. A little lost at times but he was also a man that had grown up with many expectations, a man that had seen much battle in his lifetime.  
These things could change someone. 

But now that he was watching Ivarr from where he stood next to him, he found that no matter what he would still do in his life, whether good or bad, Eivor would always love him. Because of moments like these. 

The Dane was looking out at the water's surface, arms crossed over his chest as the setting sun illuminated his features. The crown still rested atop his head and he wore it proudly for he knew what it meant to Eivor.  
When he noticed Eivor's eyes on him, Ivarr turned to meet his gaze. 

Years later, after Ivarr had just departed the world of the living to follow the Valkyries as they led him home to Odin's hall, Eivor found one of the flowers among Ivarr's belongings.  
It had long since died but its meaning had survived.  
It was a reminder of the bond that they had shared, the understanding, the beautiful moments.  
And so Eivor decided to hold onto it so that one day, when his time had come they would be reunited in Valhalla.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah no I don't know this was a result of sleep deprivation and a day of homeschooling.


End file.
